


So, You Want To Fuck Your Brother...

by thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Hunk Thor, IDEK why I'm Tagging This Lol, Incest, Loki Wants To Fuck His Brother, M/M, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Twink Loki, Voyeurism, adopted but whatever, this is basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: After accidentally seeing his big brother in his birthdaysuit after a shower, Loki can't get this moment out of his mind anymore and despite trying to go on as normal, he soon realizes that it's impossible. He wants to fuck his brother, BADLY.





	So, You Want To Fuck Your Brother...

Living with his older brother Thor had always been kind of difficult for Loki, but for the last two years they had managed to get along more or less peaceful. Of course they argued quite regularly because Loki had a way of driving his brother up the walls without even trying, especially since he began working at a cocktail bar, but things never got critical. Thor disapproved of the way Loki dressed, behaved, talked - so pretty much everything. Not that Loki cared much, it was his life after all, but somehow he got a little kick out of teasing him.

Things were about to change, however, when Loki one day woke up around noon after a long party at the bar had kept him up most of the night. Still half-asleep, assuming his brother was working and he was home alone, he dragged himself to the bathroom. He still debated whether or not he should take a shower or a bath when he opened the door and suddenly froze in place. There, right in front of him stood his brother and there wasn’t even so much as a towel covering him in any way. Loki’s face flushed and he couldn’t stop staring.

Two things happened at once then. No, actually three, but Loki only cared for two at the moment. The first thing was that Loki became suddenly wide aware that his brother looked buff and hot as hell, a thought that was only intensified by the water droplets on his bare chest and strong arms. Loki’s eyes were glued to his brother and for a full minute all he did was stare. Then the second realization came to him and made the red on his face become even darker: he was wearing nothing but his pajama pants himself.

“Bro, do you mind?”

That, finally, ripped Loki out of his paralyzed state and he looked up into his brother’s eyes. There was a grin on Thor’s face that made his embarrassment even worse and when his brother’s gaze dropped Loki spun around and ran. Only when he arrived in his room and slammed the door shut behind him he realized why his brother had been grinning like the idiot he was. Thor’s muscles were not the only thing that had been hard in the bathroom, Loki’s pants proved that more than obviously. 

“Oh, fuck you!” Loki slammed a hand against the door, forcing his thoughts away from his brother. The hell with this. It was morning, that’s why he had a boner. Or at least it was morning for his body. This had nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with Thor. No! Non! Niet! Nein! And yet, as if his body enjoyed betraying him, when the image of his brother like that crossed his mind again, especially the not-so small part between his legs, his cock painfully twitched in his pants and Loki let out a frustrated and annoyed groan.

Loki didn’t believe it could get any more difficult to live with his brother before that, but he had been dead wrong. After their accidental encounter in the bathroom, things turned worse. He tried his best to banish this memory from his mind, but apparently Thor had no urge to help with the matter. As usual he walked around the apartment without a shirt on and now, with this new image in his head, this made life very hard for him.

When Loki woke up one morning from a more than intense dream that involved Thor’s hands and lips in places he never imagined them before, he knew he had a real problem. That was the first time he realized those thoughts and ideas were more than just the aftermath of a shock. He cursed himself but closed his eyes again anyway, finishing what had started in his dream. When he came into his hand he did so with his face buried into the pillow, muffling any and all sounds, including Thor’s name leaving his lips in a stuttered moan.

The day that followed was a nightmare. Loki had the hardest time even looking at his brother, even though he knew Thor had no idea what he had been doing. Still, it felt as if it was written all over his face. He was sure if he looked up at his brother he would turn around, grin and say: ‘I know what you did this morning, you nasty little shit.’ and it made his stomach twist just to think about it.

Loki finished his breakfast almost completely silent while Thor worked in the kitchen to make more - of course topless, that was his favorite attire - and everything tasted like a mouth full of mud. Thor’s cooking was the best part about them living together and now even that part was ruined, great. Once Thor had finished his own portion Loki stood up, excused himself and disappeared in his room to get ready for work. The shower he took before getting dressed was long, cold and full of him trying to not let his mind wander to his brother and when he stepped out he was more frustrated than before.

Since it was one of Thor’s free weekends, Loki had made sure he would be working at least one of those days. He got ready quick, yelled he would be back in the evening, and practically fled from the apartment as if the devil was after him. Under normal circumstances they would have spent the day together watching TV or catching up on their jobs with each other, but ever since things had gotten weird like this, Loki preferred to spend as little time as possible alone with Thor. It just wasn’t possible right now, as much as he had liked those days when they had actually been civil with each other.

Once Loki arrived at the cocktail bar, his co-worker Darcy greeted him mischievously. She knew something was up, had been expecting it for the last weeks already and kept interrogating him about it. So far he had managed to change the topic or escape because of guests, but she was persistent. Loki sighed when he walked in, preparing himself for another day of lying.

“Hey, troublemaker,” Darcy greeted him and walked over, kissing Loki’s cheeks left and right as he returned the ritual. “Tasha’s been looking for you. Something about your shift tomorrow.”

“Oh god, please don’t tell me she changed it _again_!” Loki groaned and patted Darcy’s shoulder before investigating what this was about.

As it turned out, Tasha had changed his shift. Again. It was the third time in a row now and he was starting to get annoyed. Apparently a different co-worker needed more hours, so she had given Loki the next two days off. Two days! Alone with his brother! He was gonna die. When he came back to the bar, his face was dark from anger.

“Bad news?” Darcy asked and Loki huffed. He walked behind the bar and poured himself a shot of vodka. It was nine in the morning but he didn’t care. “Damn, that bad?”

“Worse,” Loki growled and slid the now empty glass into the sink. “Two days off. I won’t earn any money and have to stay home with my brother, that’s just what I didn’t want.”

“Oh, why not?” Darcy grinned and leaned over the bar. “Isn’t he that cute hunk that picked you up a while ago? You know, all muscle and handsome.”

“Don’t remind me,” Loki said, rolled his eyes and poured himself a new shot. “I get enough of  _ that  _ hunk on a daily basis.”

“I thought you were good,” Darcy shrugged and slid off the stool to join Loki behind the bar. She started washing the few glasses left in the sink as she continued. “You argued or something?”

“I wish we had,” Loki huffed and emptied his second glass. “It’s a bit more complicated I think.”

“Well, humor me then. You look like you need to get something off your chest and I don’t think getting drunk before noon will be very helpful.”

“Says the girl that’s known for doing exactly that,” Loki scoffed and looked at Darcy, who just smiled back at him proudly.

“We all have our special talents,” she winked and dried her hands. “Now, we’ve got about an hour left to clean this place up. It’s music or talking, take a pick.”

“Music,” Loki said without hesitating and Darcy shrugged. She turned on the stereo and the two began their morning routine of cleaning the bar quietly.

Loki knew Darcy only wanted to help, after all they were best friends, even if they often sounded like a bickering old couple. He trusted her and they often talked about private things, but this? Even if they were close, this wasn’t something he really wanted to bring up. Half an hour passed with them quietly cleaning everything while Darcy danced to the music, sooner or later infecting Loki with her cheerfulness. It was much more fun after that as they twirled between the tables and laughed and Loki was reminded once again why he liked that girl.

When they were finally done they had about ten minutes left before opening and Loki took his position behind the bar for the first few hours. Darcy, still smiling and slightly blushing from dancing so much, turned off the music and sat down in front of him again.

“So, you changed your mind?” she asked.

“About what?” Loki couldn’t imagine what she was talking about right now, he was too distracted by finally feeling a bit relaxed.

“About your brother, silly!” Darcy laughed and knocked playfully on Loki’s forehead. “What’s wrong suddenly? Thought you got used to living with him and all that? What happened to that?”

“Oh Darce,” Loki groaned. “You don’t wanna know, really.”

“Wouldn’t ask if I wouldn’t wanna know, so tell me. Did he catch you with a girl?”

“Ew, no! What’s going on in your head, girl?” Loki made a face and shook his head quickly.

“Ooooh, a guy then?” Darcy grinned and Loki had to fight to hide his blush.

“No, he didn’t catch me with someone, guy or girl!” Loki hissed and glared at her. “I’m gonna tell you, just stop assuming. And you won’t say a word to anyone, are we clear?”

“Crystal clear!” Darcy promised and crossed her heart. “Now tell me.”

“Okay, you know we live together, right? A few weeks ago I woke up pretty late, after that huge party Tasha organized.”

“Right, the one for her engagement,” Darcy laughed and nodded. They all remembered that one. “You had a few too much, hadn’t you?”

“Enough to knock me out til noon,” Loki growled quietly. “I thought my brother was at work, so I just walked into the bathroom after waking up without knocking, but he wasn’t.”

“Uuuhhh…” Darcy shoved herself closer, grin widening. “Spill it, tiger.”

“Well, he was there. And with there I mean  _ he  _ was, but his clothes weren’t.”

Darcy’s eyes got wide and Loki knew she was imagining what he saw. She always found Thor rather attractive, that was no secret. She had a thing for this type of guy.

“And?” she asked. Loki glared at her again.

“What, and? Nothing, that’s it! I stared at him totally shocked until he talked and then got the hell outta there. What do you think happened?”

“I can imagine what you were staring at,” she grinned and nudged his shoulder. “And that’s it? That’s why you are so weird?”

“Yes… and no.” Loki stopped for a moment, trying to find a way to make his next words sound less disgusting than they were. He found none and sighed. “You promise me you won’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Of  _ course  _ not! Now tell me.”

Loki took a deep breath before answering.

“I couldn’t get what I saw out of my head after that. I mean sure, I saw him topless before and all, but this was… a bit more. And I kinda had a sex dream with him tonight…”

“Oh you kinky little bastard,” Darcy said and laughed out loud. “Your own brother, that’s great!”

“ _ Adoptive _ brother,” Loki tried to reason, but she just waved her hand.

“Adoptive or not, I can’t blame you. He can come to my dreams any day.”

“Well, you wanna live with him then?” Loki asked, raising a brow. “Because I can tell you, he’s showing off on purpose to tease me about seeing him naked and it’s not funny.”

“Get back at him,” Darcy grinned and Loki’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

“What?”

“Make him see  _ you  _ naked.”

“Girl, whatever you’re smoking, you need to stop. Now.” Loki shook his head and walked over to the door to open it. It was past ten already and he needed to move, or else he would think too much about her stupid idea and might actually consider it. When he came back to the bar he grabbed a towel and aimlessly dried already dry glasses.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, those kind of dreams are normal,” Darcy shrugged after a few silent minutes of watching Loki. “I had those when I was a teenager with my uncle and I can assure you he’s not even half as good looking as your brother.”

“Are you serious?”

“Sure. Your dreams are just your brain’s way of dealing with garbage, that’s it. Sex dreams are just the sum of being sex deprived and the people you see all day.”

“Why do you think I’m sex deprived?” Loki asked and now Darcy gave him a knowing look.

“Aren’t you?” she asked and Loki flushed.

“I don’t think that’s your business,” he said and turned around.

“So you are,” she chuckled amused. “Don’t worry, we’re in the same boat. Take care of that yourself or find someone to do it for you and I guarantee you those ideas and dreams will stop. Just restart your system, watch some porn or whatever and get it over with.”

Loki thought about that for a while. He didn’t tell her that he did take care of this problem after he woke up, but then again he knew that had only been a way to deal with his hard-on and the dream still fresh on his mind. He had no desire to go out and find someone to have sex with, so maybe her idea wasn’t the worst in his situation. It couldn’t get much worse after all, right?

“I guess I’ll give it a try,” Loki sighed and looked over to the door that had just announced their first guest of the day. “One way or the other I’m gonna be fucked, right?”

“Exactly,” Darcy grinned, smacked Loki’s shoulder and stood up to greet their customer.

For the rest of his shift, Loki actually felt a little better. He didn’t know if it was because he had told someone about this or not, but whatever it was, it had helped. Soon he was actually able to focus on mixing drinks and entertaining their guests and when evening rolled around and Clint came in to take over he didn’t complain like he thought he would. He hugged Darcy when they said goodbye - she had to wait for two more hours before she was free - and promised her to call soon and then left to head home. 

On the way, Loki stopped at a store to pick up some beer and headed into the nearby pizza place to get some food. If Thor was home they could share, if not he would just eat alone, no biggie. Today he wasn’t afraid to come home and spend some time with his brother. Thanks to Darcy’s advice he felt a little less creepy and disgusting and if those thoughts kept pestering him he would see if her suggestion would be helpful in the end. In any way, Loki started to think he might enjoy his unsuspected time off and that felt rather good.

Thor was home when Loki came back, sitting on the couch playing one of his Xbox games. Given how loud he raged he was probably losing and Loki smirked to himself while dropping his keys on the counter and walking into the kitchen.

“Hey bro, I got us pizza and beer! You hungry?” Loki shouted loud enough for Thor to hear and waited for an answer. At first there was inaudible mumbling and then a confused ‘What?’ Loki rolled his eyes and peeked into the living room next to the kitchen. “Pizza and beer, you oaf. You want some?”

“Hell yes!” Thor said without looking up, completely into his current game session.

“Alright then,” Loki grinned and slapped the door frame before returning to the kitchen to cut the pizza and put the beer in the fridge. 

That Thor was playing was actually helpful, as it meant he would have less attention to spare for him. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad evening after all. When he was done, Loki brought the pizza box into the living room, two beers in his other hand. He put everything on the table before plopping down on the other end of the couch, opening his beer.

“I almost got this little sucker,” Thor growled and leaned forward. Now, a little intrigued, Loki turned his head to see what he was playing. He never saw it before, but it was some kind of ego shooter and from what he could see, Thor was pretty good at it.

“Fuck him up, bro!” Loki cheered and Thor let out a guttural growl that actually made him laugh. “Kill that son of a bitch and we’ll have beer!”

Encouraged by Loki’s promise, Thor slashed through his enemies even more eagerly and it didn’t take long before the match was won. Thor jumped up, raising his fist and glaring at the screen.

“Hell yeah, take that you bastard! I got you!”

“Well done, man,” Loki laughed and took the second beer from the table. “Here, enjoy your prize!”

“Earned, man!” Thor raised his bottle, opened it with nothing but his bare hands and emptied it halfway before Loki could even do so much as get his to his own lips. “Ah, yes!”

“Damn, you played long, didn’t you?” Loki laughed and raised his own bottle to drink. “Good thing I got you something to eat then.”

“I’m starving, so yeah. Really good!” Thor took a slice of pizza, put it in his mouth and grabbed for the controller. He clicked through a few screens, grinned wide when he saw his score on the top and then turned the console off. So much for distraction, Loki thought. “So, how was work?”

Surprised by Thor’s sudden interest in his work life, Loki smiled and finished his slice of pizza. 

“Quite fun, actually,” he answered with a soft smile. “Darcy worked today too, it’s usually fun when she’s around. And Tasha cut me out of work for two days, so guess who’s home for a bit.”

“I like Darcy, she seems nice,” Thor grinned and longed for the pizza box again. “And you don’t mind staying home? I thought you tried to work as much as possible right now?”

Loki shrugged. He had made it look like that the past weeks, but it wasn’t really what he wanted. He liked his job, but relaxing at home was always better.

“I was pretty angry at her, but she said someone else needed the hours to stock up so…” he didn’t finish the sentence, but there was no need to. Thor knew. Since they both worked it was fine if Loki had a few days off. They wouldn’t get into any trouble.

“We can have a bro weekend again,” Thor suggested happily, raising his bottle. He waited until Loki tipped against it with his own, smirking awkwardly, before drinking again. “Just you and I.”

“Yeah, that would be nice. It’s been a while.”

They were silent for a few minutes and Thor turned on the TV for some background noise. He zapped through the channels while Loki’s mind wandered and stopped paying attention. Was it really a good idea to stay home the next two days? Sure, on his way back he thought things would work out eventually and that Thor was properly dressed now actually helped - or maybe just the alcohol did, he had no idea - but would it be awkward again the next day? It  _ had  _ been a while indeed and Loki wasn’t sure if he could control his thoughts all the time.

He looked at Thor, wondering why he actually wanted to spend time with him alone, despite feeling so conflicted. There was no answer, other than that he had always enjoyed it in the past, no matter if they bickered, argued or just had a good time. In the end it was always good, or not? Wasn’t that why they lived together after all? Because they just got each other, even if they sometimes jumped each other’s throat?

Loki shook his head, trying to push those thoughts away. Yes, he looked forward to some good old brother time. There didn’t have to be more about it, really, no matter what this little voice inside his head was trying to tell him. He’d take care of those annoying thoughts later and would enjoy his time off hopefully.

Suddenly, Loki realized Thor was talking to him and he snapped out of his thoughts, looking at him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said you made yourself pretty rare the last weeks. I missed your snarky attitude.”

“Yeah,” Loki laughed nervously, trying not to blush. “I was pretty occupied and had a lot on my mind. But it’s alright now, promised.”

“It wasn’t because of what happened in the bathroom, was it?”

Loki almost choked on his beer and had to fight himself out of a pretty intense cough fit, which he could luckily use to excuse his red face and the wide eyes when he looked back at his brother.

“Why would it be?” he asked, his voice a few pitches higher than usual. “It’s not like I never saw someone naked before!”

“It just felt like you’re avoiding me,” Thor shrugged and turned his attention back to the pizza. Suddenly, Loki’s appetite was gone.

“I didn’t… avoid you,” he mumbled, turning his head away. “I just didn’t expect you to be there, it was embarrassing, that’s all.” Dammit, why did Thor have to bring this up now?

“Sorry for not locking the door,” Thor said, slightly ashamed, and smiled weakly. “I thought you were gone already.”

“So did I,” Loki huffed. “And, well… sorry for staring...” Now he  _ was  _ blushing, no doubt and no way to deny it. He turned his head towards the TV, hoping that Thor wouldn’t notice.

“Forget it,” Thor said, waved his hand and turned his attention toward the screen too.

Loki wanted to disappear on the spot. Not only did they have to mention this moment, he had to blush like a teenage girl in front of her crush too! What the hell was wrong with him?

“So, you and Darcy...” Thor suddenly changed the topic and Loki actually choked on his own tongue for a moment.

“What?” he gasped, spinning around. “What about us?”

“Oh come on, you know what I’m talking about,” Thor grinned at him and slapped his arm. “She’s definitely a ten, isn’t she?”

“First of all, she’s a twelve, at least,” Loki scoffed and sat up straight. “And second: no. There’s nothing going on. She’s my friend, that’s it.” 

Loki didn’t know why Thor suddenly talked about Darcy, but he didn’t like it. They met one time, why the hell would he bring her up now?

“So, you’re telling me she’s only your friend and you never thought about anything else?”

Loki gave Thor a look so utterly baffled that it surprised even himself.

“In case you didn’t know, you don’t have to have sex with a girl in order to like her,” he scoffed, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Darcy is my friend and I don’t want to do anything else with her, if that’s what you’re asking. If you don’t know how that is I feel really sorry for you, brother.”

“No need to get all defensive,” Thor quickly said and raised his hands. “I just thought with your reputation…”

“What reputation?” Loki snarled, now more angry than confused.

“Oh, you know…” Thor shrugged. He had a long moment of focusing on the bottle in his hand, as if he was searching for the right words, before he continued. “People talk, some say there’s this hot twink at the bar you work at who’s happy to go the extra mile for a good tip…”

“And you think that’s me,” Loki huffed, now definitely angry. He glared daggers through his brother in an attempt to not jump up and cut his throat. Thor just shrugged again, without answering. Loki knew exactly who he was talking about and the fact that his brother thought it was him made his guts flare up with fury.  “For your information, I’m not  _ that  _ twink!”

“You’re not?” Thor asked surprised, but his expression was a fake mask Loki could easily see through. It didn’t help ease his anger. “You sure about that?”

“Yes, I’m  _ damn  _ sure about that!” Loki had enough. He jumped off the couch, cursing his stupid attempt to be nice and spend time with Thor. “If you wanna know, his name is Adam and I will gladly give you his number if you’re so desperate to get it on with someone!”

Loki couldn’t look at Thor anymore, so he spun on his heels and stomped into his room, slamming the door so hard that half the apartment shook. He couldn’t believe this! His brother, his own fucking brother, thought he was a cheap whore that sold his body for money! How the hell was he supposed to feel about that? Was it not enough that he teased him with what happened a few weeks earlier? Did he have to be such a blunt and rude asshole about something Loki had no part in too?

Annoyed and more frustrated than ever, he turned on his stereo and blasted his room with music. With Metallica filling the air and his anger radiating from him in waves he could almost see, Loki crashed down on his bed and crossed his arms angrily. He couldn’t believe Thor would think this low of him. Not that he didn’t know his brother despised that he dressed in tight and revealing clothes, but this? This went way beyond simple dislike or disappointment and Loki would’ve never thought his own brother could insult him so much.

After a few minutes of glaring at the ceiling as if he wanted to set it on fire, Loki noticed something wet on his cheeks and brushed over it with a hand. When he brought his fingers up to his eyes he frowned and felt like a complete idiot. Great. Now, for whatever reason, he was crying too. This was beyond perfect. 

Angrily, Loki sat up and wiped his eyes dry. He wanted to punch Thor more than ever before and much harder too. It wouldn’t change what his brother thought about him, but he knew it would give him a wicked sense of satisfaction and he really wanted that right now. How dare he? How dare this son of a bitch imply something so disgusting and vile?

An hour later, Loki was still angry, but despite expecting Thor to show up to try and talk to him somehow he was left completely alone all this time. Part of him was glad about that, while a different part just got more angry at the lack of reaction. Finally, Loki shoved himself off the bed and tried to actively calm down. He wasn’t going to let this make him feel worse, no way. After a few minutes of controlled breathing and stretching his muscles, Loki actually began to calm down. Not much, as he was still angry, but enough to not explode on the spot.

Loki didn’t bother to turn off the music when he finally left his room. At first he wasn’t sure why he left in the first place, but when he reached the corridor his thoughts became clearer. He would tell Thor to fuck off with his insulting accusations and assumptions, yes. He would tell him to stop being suck a huge dick and imply he was a whore or slept with his best friend and then, when Thor was baffled by his sudden anger and rage, he would punch his damn face. Maybe this would finally stop his brain from fucking him over, who knew? At the very least, Loki would show Thor that he wouldn’t take this shit without fighting back.

Determined and with his hands clawed to fists, Loki walked up to his brother’s room. He was surprised to see the door cracked open and smirked to himself. Yes, this was perfect. He could burst in without Thor noticing, catching him by surprise to end this once and for all. When he pushed the door open slowly, however, all thoughts about revenge, anger and hurt were thrown out of the window within less than a second.

Thor was there, as Loki had expected, but he wasn’t doing what he expected at all. His brother didn’t notice his door being opened, as he laid on his bed with his eyes closed. That wasn’t what made Loki freeze and stare, however, oh no. Thor was completely naked, stroking an impressive erection with one hand. His lips were moving, but Loki couldn’t make out the sounds he made due to the music still coming from his own room. Loki’s jaw dropped at the surprising sight of his brother like that and he had to hold onto the doorframe to not just fall over.

There was a sudden tightness in his pants that Loki couldn’t explain, but that didn’t stop him from gazing at his brother. He couldn’t even remember being angry or mad before; it felt as if this had happened in a different life, far, far away. In fact, everything felt far, far away. Somewhere in the distance he heard music, but the lyrics barely made any sense. It didn’t matter.

Loki’s hand pressed against the doorframe as he leaned closer, desperate to make out the sounds Thor was surely creating. His breath was shallow by now, but even that he barely noticed. He couldn’t take his eyes off his brother, no matter how much he knew he should. He was completely mesmerized by the way he moved ever so slightly, by the way his hand stroke his huge cock faster and faster and his back arched. It was wrong and bad, but Loki felt a heat building up in his loins that he couldn’t ignore any longer.

Shaky hands moved down his chest, fingers brushing over the immense bulge in his pants. This slight touch alone had him groan and he bit his lip to prevent himself from making another sound. This couldn’t be happening, no way. He wasn’t just shoving a hand into his pants while watching his own brother jerk off… But Loki knew this was precisely what he was doing, no matter how dirty and messed up it was. And by god, it felt so good!

The music stopped for a moment as his player started the next song and through the new silence Loki was able to make out some of what Thor muttered. He had never felt more aroused by someone moaning ‘oh… fuck… yes…’ and he never cared less about why he felt this way either. He leaned against the doorframe completely now, his fingertips pressing against the wood so hard they started to hurt. It meant nothing to him. His mind, his body… everything was just reacting at this point, leaving him no chance to take back control.

Loki was harder than ever before and no matter how much he worked on himself, it stayed painfully arousing and torturous. Then, out of nowhere, the CD in his player jumped and a moment of silence allowed him to hear his brother’s shaky and utterly aroused dark voice.

“Oh God, Loki…”

That was it. Loki bit the insides of his cheeks so hard he tasted copper and came into his hand cruelly hard. He forced himself to stay quiet, to not answer his brother’s moan in any way, but the whimper that escaped his throat was too strong to fully hold it back. Loki saw stars and fought to stay on his shaking legs somehow, but he knew sooner or later he would get down to his knees. The music was quiet and low by now and he could still hear his brother’s muttered words over it, creating the worst and darkest pleasure in him.

When Thor was about to cum, Loki heard it from the frantic way his voice suddenly sounded and how it became slightly louder. He forced his eyes open so he could see everything and what he saw made his insides scream painfully. Thor still laid on his back, but now he had turned his upper body so Loki was able to see him completely. And it was a sight he would never forget again. His eyes were shut and his lips kept forming Loki’s name when Thor came all over his stomach. He kept stroking himself and at the sight, Loki couldn’t help but squeeze his own cock that was hard again already. He licked his lips desperately, knowing that his wish to run over to his brother and taste him was absolutely insane and yet… he couldn’t let go of it.

Never before had it taken so much strength for Loki to move, but he knew he had to or else Thor would notice his presence. He sneaked back into his room as fast and quiet as he could and then just turned off the music before dropping to the ground. His erection was painful and there was nothing else he could do but to jerk off to the memory of what he had just witnessed again. He hated himself more than ever before when he came dry and desperate into his hand, but good God… he was unable to hold himself together. Loki knew damn well how screwed up and disgusting what he had just done - twice - was, but that didn’t change the fact that what he had just experienced was beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

That night, Loki slept surprisingly well and peaceful. His dreams were similar to the one he had had the night before, but this time he didn’t wake up in cold sweat. Instead, Loki allowed his dream to unfold and it brought him more than just imaginary pleasure. When he woke up eventually, it was from a delicious and bittersweet orgasm that still shook him even after he opened his eyes. In his dream he had cried out his brother’s name, but now he was muted and only the memory of what he imagined to happen was there, slowly fading away.

Loki laid in his bed for several minutes, allowing himself to calm down before even trying to move. His body was trembling and the sheets were sticking to his skin, but he couldn’t do anything about that. It was embarrassing and humiliating, to say the least. How did he fall so low that he jerked off to his brother, twice, and then came again in his dream with those horrible fantasies causing his pleasure?

In hindsight, he should have expected something like this to happen. No matter how much he had tried to keep those fantasies at bay, they had become stronger instead of weaker over the last week and that he laid on his stomach now in a bed was dirty and sticky and damp was only the summary of that. But for his own sanity, Thor  _ had  _ moaned his name the night before, hadn’t he? Why, just why would his mind make this up, especially when he had been so damn angry with him?

Loki forced himself out of those thoughts and to sit up, a hand running through his hair and grabbing it roughly, as if to ground himself. This had to stop, right this second. Whatever fantasies were in him, whatever dirty and disgusting things he was getting off on, he couldn’t let this continue. No matter how good it felt, no matter if adopted brother or not, he had to stop doing this. If he didn’t, everything would fall apart and he didn’t want to lose Thor because of something so stupid and primitive.

After pressing his ear against the door for several minutes, trying to figure out if his brother was awake or not, Loki finally decided to go for it and slipped into the bathroom. He clutched the shower head almost desperately while adjusting the temperature, ready to wash away all stains of last night’s events from himself. While he let the water run over his head he was deaf for a moment, not realizing that the bathroom door had opened and closed when he put it back into the holder. He longed for the shower gel when he suddenly saw a shadow moving on the other side of the curtain and flinched.

“Thor, get the hell out of here!” Loki shouted over the running water, but his brother didn’t seem to care for his protest. Not even a moment later the curtain moved and Thor stepped into the shower with him, leaving his brother speechless and blushing horribly.

No matter how much he tried, Loki couldn’t control where he was looking at. After last night and with his conflicting feelings, everything in him was in complete turmoil. His eyes briefly met with his brother’s and he realized that Thor was in a similar state like him, even if not that far down the rabbit hole yet. And then it hit him: the smell.

By now the water had washed away any leftovers of the last night, but Thor wasn’t even wet yet and Loki was overwhelmed by the scent of his brother. He whimpered weakly, pressing himself against the wall behind himself and looking up at Thor. It was only a moment without a single word, but it said more than words ever could. Thor was here for a reason and Loki knew damn well what that reason was. And he wanted it to happen. He wanted it badly. Screw morals, screw everything. He wanted this, he  _ needed  _ this.  _ Now _ .

Suddenly, Thor was merely inches away from him and the sudden loss of hot water against his chest made Loki shiver. Or was it that his naked brother pressed against his skin? Loki didn’t know and he didn’t care. It wasn’t important anyway. His hand moved on its own, burying itself deep in Thor’s hair, and when he pulled his brother closer and their lips crashed together, everything else just disappeared from existence. 

There was not a single word shared between them, but Loki wasn’t sure if he could have said anything even if he had tried. Those dreams he had became all to real when Thor’s hands roamed over his body. Loki drowned in their kiss and Thor’s touch took away all worries about whether this was just another fantasy or not. Even if it was, Loki didn’t care. He was filled with Thor’s strong grip, his rough and kind of sweet taste and the smell of sex that slowly began to fade away.

When Thor spun him around, Loki let out a quiet yelp, but that was all. The water now hit them both, drenching every inch of their body and Loki felt like he had entered heaven. Thor’s fingers were more eager now, more demanding, and when he grabbed Loki’s ass and pulled him closer he couldn’t hold in a gasp, which Thor took as an invitation to invade his mouth mercilessly with his tongue. Loki could only let out a weak moan at this while his hands gripped his brother’s arms desperately.

When they pulled apart, Loki was fighting to catch his breath, but Thor was already back on him, attacking his mouth without holding back and he could barely stop himself from shaking. Again, Thor turned them around and Loki finally realized what was going to happen. At this thought, he did shake and pressed his face against the crook of his brother’s neck.

“Please,” Loki whimpered, fingers pressing against the hard muscles of Thor’s arms and his voice trembling with need. “Take me, brother… please, take me…”

Thor grabbed one of Loki’s legs, easily pushing him up against the wall as he wrapped it around his waist. He kissed his brother’s throat roughly, almost angrily, and the sheer need Loki felt at this was overwhelming. Loki whimpered again, wrapping his other leg around Thor like the first and his arms around his neck. For the first time since they kissed Loki looked into his brother’s eyes and everything in him tensed when he saw how lustful and dark they were.

“Why didn't you come in last night?” Thor groaned before cutting Loki's breath offing another deep, passionate kiss. Loki's head began to feel light and all questions about whether or not Thor had seen him before were gone from his mind. Loki pressed his brother as close as possible and the way his hard cock twitched against his thighs made him shudder all over again.

“Do it,” Loki begged, literally begged out of sheer need, and searches for his brother's eyes. “I want you, I need you… please, brother, just do it!”

For a few seconds, Thor just kept looking at Loki, his eyes undeniably longing and torn. It was in this brief and quiet moment, Loki wondered if his brother regretted what he did and if he'd just leave without anything else. Then, strong hands grabbed his waist and ass, lifting him up even more, and those fears disappeared.

There was no warning, no adjusting or preparation. Thor pushed his hips forward and simply let Loki down. His rock hard cock slid into his brother's tight ass so perfectly and easy that Loki threw his head back and cried out from the sudden painful pleasure. Oh it hurt, but it hurt in all the right ways and Loki forgot that he had vocal cords so produce words with. All he could do was cling onto Thor's arms and let the feeling of being filled up more and more take over him. Nothing he ever experienced came even close to this moment, no matter how perfect he had once seen it. In this moment, Loki realized that all he had ever needed and wanted was his brother to fuck him in the shower, raw and like the beast he was, without any restrains.

It didn't take long before Thor was balls deep in Loki's ass and sunk his teeth into his brother's shoulder with a pleasure filled, deep growl. Loki screamed at the delicious pain, literally screamed, and his hips bucked for a moment. The water hitting his face over Thor's shoulder was gone, as were the cold against his back and the pain. There was only one thing left and that was the unfiltered and overwhelming need for his brother to destroy him. And by all means, that's exactly what Thor did.

Loki had no way of controlling himself when Thor began pounding his ass. He was reduced to desperate moans and whimpers, begging for release and to be fucked forever at the same time. At one point Loki took one of Thor's hands to bring it to his mouth and started to suck on his fingers eagerly. Thor didn't take long before he pulled him into a deep kiss instead, moaning into Loki's mouth when he began rocking against his thrusts. For the first time, Loki found himself unable to take any form of control and he had never cared less. This was all he had been dreaming about, all he never knew he wanted and even if it would be a one time thing, he had no desire to stop it.

When Thor suddenly broke their kiss and his movements stopped, Loki's face showed a hint of confusion. Before he could ask any questions, however, his brother grabbed his hips tight and spoke, his words a velvet murmur that filled Loki with nothing but bliss.

“Let it go, brother. All of it. I want to fuck you senseless and feel you cum on my cock. Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yes!” Loki gasped and he swore he could've done that just by Thor's voice alone. That was far from what he wanted though. He wanted exactly what his brother asked of him, cum while being fucked senseless and he knew nothing else would be good enough.

“Let me hear you, Loki,” Thor groaned and placed a series of demanding kisses on his brother's neck and jaw. “Scream for me, now…”

There was no way Loki could disobey. The way Thor had pinned him against the wall, the angle he fucked him without any mercy just moments after… he had to be dead to stay silent. In the small bathroom, Loki's cries and moans echoed from the wall when his brother fulfilled his promise. There was no thinking anymore, no rational process. It was pure lust and Loki embraced it like a drowning man embraced oxygen.

When he came, Loki's vision blurred and flickered. His legs trembled and the cry escaping his throat was completely inhuman while still carrying his brother's name in it. Even the night before, when he had thought he couldn't cum any harder, he hadn't experienced half of the things that overwhelmed him now. There was no more than a moment before Thor thrusted into him twice as hard as before and Loki screamed again, this time with more than just pleasure and with the most addicting heat filling him up. And it was addicting, even more than that. It was almost like dying and there was no way he could get enough of this. 

The aftermath that followed was intense and left Loki as nothing more than a shaking mess in his brother's arms. They stayed like this for a long time, with Loki just quietly moaning against Thor's neck while his brother kept fucking him in the most sensual way imaginable. He didn't know how long they stayed like this, but the water was cold by the time he realized it was still running. There was still no thinking or anything else, only Thor inside of him and the satisfying pleasure to go with it. For a moment, Loki wanted to die because he was sure nothing would ever be better than this and he would rather stop existing than never experiencing something like this again.

At some point, Thor must've turned the water off, because Loki couldn't feel any of it anymore. At this change he managed to regain some of his consciousness, enough to look up at his brother. There were still no words, just a silent plea for more. And Thor, without hesitating for even a second, obliged by kissing Loki's swollen and hungry lips again. It wasn't long, but it made Loki's loins flare up with heat immediately again and when they pulled apart he was breathing frantically, fighting hard to keep their eyes locked.

“If you wanna kill me, do it now,” Loki said with the silliest and most content smile on his face. “Because I don't want anything else anymore…”

“Oh, I wanna do a lot of things to you, brother,” Thor grinned and then, creating a painful loss in Loki, pulled out to put him back on his feet. “But killing is not on that list.”

“You saw me last night, didn't you?” Loki had to know because his curiosity was too much to handle. Thor nodded with a smirk.

“Why do you think I kept my door open?” He murmured, pecking Loki's lips playfully while running a hand over his wet, flat chest. “You couldn't help yourself, you just couldn't…”

“It's your fault,” Loki tried to defend himself, but he knew it was a weak excuse. “You wanted me to give in…”

“Oh, you bet I did,” Thor grinned and lifted Loki up again, who instinctively wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and held onto his neck. “And when I'm done with you there's no way you'll be able to walk straight anymore.”

\----

Loki stumbled into the bar carefully, each step a torture and a pleasure at the same time because it carried every single thing that happened over the last two days with it. He made it to the bar counter itself just in time before his legs gave in and he sank onto one of the stools. The hard surface immediately created a sharp pain in his lower back, but he smiled through it and leaned over the counter.

“You look different,” a familiar voice said and Loki turned his head slightly, spotting Darcy coming towards him. They shared their usual greeting kisses, but he barely managed to fulfill his part. “You good, man?”

“Yeah,” Loki said with a shaky voice and sighed. “Yeah, I'm good. Really good…”

“Did you solve the problem with your brother?” Darcy asked, raising a brow, and Loki kept grinning at her.

“Yeah, we're good again, don't worry,” he said and laid his head down on the wood beneath his hands. “Just give me a moment… or two…”

“Dude, you look wrecked.” It wasn't a question, rather a statement and Loki looked up at Darcy without raising his head.

“I am,” he sighed and that smile returned to his face once more. Somehow he didn't believe it would ever disappear again. “Darce, you wouldn't believe the weekend I had...“

 


End file.
